Confessions
by LANfanaddictNIE
Summary: A One-shot of Liam and Annie. A growth in friendship and understanding. "This is going to blow Annie's mind I know it. She has helped a lot with it, I can't wait to see her expression", Liam said. Story told in both POV. Themes/Characters of 90210 go to respective owners.


This is my portrayal of what happened during Annie and Liam's "Confession" scenes. The _Italicized _words were actually spoken in the episode. The **BOLD** font is what I think they were thinking when they were conversing with one another. The Regular font is a conversation filler between scenes. All UPPERCASE font is narration.

**[ZZZZ, ZZZZ] It's a text from Liam. 'Hey, meet me at the pier'. I should get going. I wonder what he wants. I hope everything is alright. Did his stepfather find out about what he did?**

Annie: _Hey._

Liam: _Hey. There you are. Oh, wow, you're dressed up. _**I forgot about that party. **

Annie: _Uh, yeah, well I was getting ready for the party when I got your text. But it's cool I got time. What's up?_

Liam: _Um…Well I came clean. I, I told my mom that I stole the coins._

Annie: _You did?_

Liam: _Yeah, and uh when my stepdad gets back from Miami I'm going to tell him too at which point my life will essentially be over but…_

Annie: _Liam!_

Liam: _No, which brings me to my point and my text. I'm so glad you made it because I, I really wanted you, I really wanted you here for this. _**This is going to blow Annie's mind I know it. She has helped a lot with it, I can't wait to see her expression.**

Annie: _For what? What, What's going on?_

Liam: _Take a look._

Annie: _Ah! Ah, Oh my gosh Liam it's your boat! Ah! It's on the water. I mean it, it_

Liam: _It floats._

Annie: _Yeah._

Liam: _Yeah. I know._

Annie: _It's amazing Liam. So does it work? I mean does it sail?_

Liam: _Let's find out._

Annie: _Ah! Okay. (giggles) I can't believe you did this._

Liam: _(Laughs)_

Annie: Oh my God Liam this is so exciting! I can't believe were sailing on your boat.

Liam: I know it's surreal. Come on, let me show you how to steer.

Annie: Okay Captain!

Liam: Okay Mate, this boat uses a tiller to steer, so it has an inverted steer.

Annie: So when I turn left, the boat will turn right and vice versa?

Liam: Yeah, that's right.

Annie: This is so exhilarating, ah, help me!

Liam: You're doing great. Here give me your hand, hold the steer like this. Annie you got it.

Annie: (Smiles up at Liam)

Liam: Let's dock near shore, the sun is going down. I don't want to be the one to lose Annie Wilson.

Annie: Ha-ha very funny.

Liam: This should be a good spot, give me second I'll anchor the boat. Do you want something to drink, and by that I mean do you want some bottled water?

Annie: Sure. Thanks.

Liam: Yeah no problem. I'm really glad you came Annie, I know I already said that, but thanks for always being there for me.

Annie: Your welcome. It's getting cold out here.

Liam:** Crap. I forgot that she was dressed for a party. I guess that's what happens when your having too much fun. **Oh sorry about that Annie. One second, there is a blanket around here somewhere. Here it is. Here you go, just let me get it around your shoulder, there.

Annie: Thanks. Are you cold?

Liam: Nah, I'm good.

Annie: Okay polar bear. Awh, I had a great time, incredible even.

Liam: _Sorry you missed the party._

Annie: _Ugh, I'm not. Hey, how come you didn't name the boat?_** Damn, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. **

Liam: _I thought that I knew what I wanted to call it but um, I changed my mind. I guess the future is still unwritten. _ **Her face is expressionless. I wonder what she is thinking. I love picking Annie's brain. She is very interesting and intelligent, I can't even begin to describe her.**

Annie: _Ahuh._ **The future is unwritten. My future is yet to be determined. But all I see is pure ebony. I can't believe Liam is going to come clean, I mean it's not unimaginable, but he is very courageous. Damn, I can't even look him in the eye.**

Liam: _What are you thinking?_

Annie: _I just, I can't believe that you're going to tell your stepfather the truth. I mean it's going to be rough._ **I can't even do that. Liam is so intimidating. I can never fully understand him as much as I want to. He is a very complex person on the inside, even though he doesn't outwardly show it.**

Liam: _Yeah._

Annie: _So why?_

Liam: _I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. I've done drugs. I've been violent. I didn't tell people the truth about what happen with Jen. I'm really sorry about that. But this year has changed me. I became someone who really wants to do the right thing. So yeah, yeah it's going to be tough when I confess, but if I didn't, I don't know what that would do to me. I don't think that I would be able to live with myself. _**I can't believe that I put Annie through so much. I really hurt her. I want to wipe away all the pain I caused her, she doesn't deserve to feel insecure because of my imperfections.**

Annie: _Yeah, well you're a better person than I am. _

Liam: _Nah. You would do the same thing if you were in my position_.

Annie: _ No, actually I've done far worst and I haven't come clean. Uh…I was the one who killed Joe Herman. Naomi had that prom after party last year, and I was really upset and drunk, and I drove like that. I was coming down Muhallund when I hit something. And I just panicked, I didn't even get out of the car. I couldn't get out of the car. I just drove off home and secretly got the car fixed the next morning and I hoped that, you know it was a coyote or something, but it wasn't. I, I found out online that I hit a person, a man, and, and he was in a coma and then he died and his name, and his name was Joe Herman_ _and he was a, a human being. And I killed_ _him. (Begins to cry)_

Liam: _(Reaches out to Annie, and consolingly hugs)._** This is impossible. No wonder she was so fragile. That was probably why she sought comfort in that jerk Jasper. I can't even imagine how she must have felt after everything that she has been through, I mean Naomi hasn't made it easier. Now it's my turn to return the favor, Annie has always been there for me. I'll be here to comfort her. She needs me, she is shaking. She is just so…so…vulnerable. I can't help it, I'm holding her tightly.**

Annie: **I don't want Liam to let me go. His grasp is powerful, yet gentle. For once, I can feel a sense of serenity, I am not alone. His arms around me is filled with warmth and love. A friendship and a bond that cannot be broken. **Liam, don't let go.

Liam: I won't. ** I won't go. I won't let her go. Her heart is racing. I can feel it through her dress, it's beating against my heart. **It's going to be okay Annie. I'm here.

Annie: How can I tell my parents. I don't know if I can. **It felt so right to release my innermost secret to Liam, but to my parent's I feel so distant. Like we are worlds apart. Liam just has a way to make me freely express myself. I can trust Liam.**

Liam: Annie, you know you can't keep this bottled up. It's a heavy burden to carry, I don't want to see you struggle with it. The only way that you'll be able to go on with your life is if you clear your conscience. **I learned that the hard way. I won't have Annie suffer with this alone any longer. **

Annie: Your right. I have to come clean. I have to tell my parents, or I may live in regret for the rest of my life. I can't live like this anymore. Liam, I have to go home.

Liam: Okay. I'll go with you. You don't have to face them alone you know. I can go in with you and be there for support.

Annie: I think I have to face this alone. I don't want to drag you into this. I have to set things straight.

Liam: Okay. Let's go.

LIAM DROVE ANNIE HOME. THEY DROVE IN SILENCE WITH EACH LOST IN THEIR OWN THOUGHTS ABOUT THE OTHER. THEIR HANDS WERE INTERTWINED WITH ONE ANOTHER, NEITHER WANTING TO LET GO…OUT OF FEAR, OUT OF COMFORT, OUT OF A STRENGHTENING FRIENDSHIP. WHILE TEARS RAN DOWN ANNIE'S FACE, CARE WAS IN LIAM'S EYES AND IN HIS TOUCH.

Liam: **She is nervous. I can feel the sweat in her hands and I can feel her pulse pressing against my hand. Oh how I wish I could pull over and embrace her some more. **

Annie: **I can feel my hands clutching his tightly, but I can't seem to loosen my grip. I'm not looking forward to my destiny, but right now, I can bare, as long Liam is next to me, nothing can go wrong. **

Liam: **We're almost at her house. I can feel her body calming down. My hands can detect a sense of tranquility. I'm glad. I don't want her to hurt.**

Annie: **I'm home, but I can't bring myself to let go of his hand. It's so strong, protective. Let go, Annie, let go. It is time. **

Liam: _Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?_

Annie: _I have to do this alone._

Liam: _Well, I'm sleeping in my boat, you know, to enjoy my last night of freedom. I don't know if I get cell reception out there but if you need me, you know where to find me._

Annie: _Thank you._

THE TWO LEANED IN FOR ONE LAST HUG. IT WAS A HUG THAT COULD LAST AN ETERNITY. IT WAS NO ORDINARY HUG, IT WAS FILLED WITH COMPASSION, HONESTY, ADORNMENT AND PROMISE.

Annie: **Liam's hug is so tender and full of care. It's soothing. Please Liam don't let go. I need you.**

Liam: **Annie's hug was not forceful it felt genuine and natural. She fits perfectly in my arms. I want her to stay there, so I can protect her, no harm will ever come her way. I don't want to let her go. Please Annie, don't let go.**


End file.
